Shot in the Dark
by LilMissFerret
Summary: Drabble series chronicling the events between the Zeo finale and the start of PRV. Kim/Skull and lots of Spike. Ratings vary from K to M.
1. Change

**A.N. The true beginning of this weird mesh of stuff. Lmao.**

* * *

><p><strong>Change<strong>

Life had changed, and nothing was the way she had planned. She'd gone off and returned a different person than she had been in high school. It seemed like only yesterday she was morphing into the pink ranger and fighting putties after school. Even the one thing she had cherished most about those days, her friends, was mostly gone out of her life. That was partially her fault, she knew. She'd been the fourth to leave, and she had tried very little to stay in contact after a while. She was busy, they were all busy. Tommy was the only one she'd held onto when she left to further her training. His letters were far longer and more in depth than hers ever were, and it was not long before she realized that it just wasn't going to work between them anymore.

Although Tommy was the last to join the original team, he was the only one still hanging on so tightly. Other members came and went, both enjoying the experience and eager to move on, and yet Tommy couldn't let it go. That was okay, though, because Tommy was great at what he did. He was like that with her, too. His love and desires were powerful and all consuming, even from a distance, and yet Tommy had nothing on Brandon.

With a perpetual Florida tan, lots of dark wavy hair, and the taste of an accent, it was easy for anyone to find charms in that man, and he also happened to be ten years older than her. Brandon pursued her vigorously, and eventually he succeeded. She scribbled out one last note, and effectively severed all of her ties to her past, or so she thought. One month past, and the world turned upside down.

Aside from being older, Brandon was also _married_. The jewels and pretty things he bought her were coming out of his rich wife's pocket, but the instant she returned from her stint in Europe, it was over. Distraught and friendless, Kimberly sent a desperate plea to her mother and hid herself away in France. She never would return to Florida, not really, and she would never see the Olympics.

Kimberly thought that France was far enough away to escape her old life, to leave everything behind, and start all over. Not so much. Paris was a beautiful place to live, plenty of places to shop and fine foods to try at her leisure, but it was the very last place she expected to meet someone from her past.

"Skull!" she squealed, launching herself at him.

The guy in question stumbled under her attack, nearly toppling to the ground. She was grateful that he didn't, instead wrapping her in a slightly awkward hug as he regained his balance.

"What are you doing in France?" she asked, sliding out of his grasp.

"A special assignment," he said proudly. "Bulk's over there." Kimberly followed his finger to her other classmate, standing on the opposite sidewalk talking to a mustached man.

Bulk had never been one of her favorite people, but she wasn't the least bit surprised that these two were still running around together, terrorizing people on a global scale now, apparently. "That's nice. Do you ever have any down time?" she asked, not even bothering to think of the consequences of such a statement.

Skull shrugged. Maybe he hadn't got what she was asking. She could back down and be content with her life, or she could ask again. "We should hang out then! Can't you dump Bulk somewhere for a little while? I haven't seen anyone in ages; it'd be great to catch up."

He gave her a wide-eyed look. He didn't seem to believe what she was asking him, but she persisted. "There's a great little shop around the corner. We could have lunch."

Skull looked back over his shoulder at Bulk, but he was busy with something else and hadn't even noticed that he had abandoned his station. "Sure. Lunch sounds good."


	2. Dangerous Ground

**A.N. Dangerous Ground takes place immediately after PRZ, during Bulk and Skulls unexplained trip to France on a secret mission.**

**Dangerous Ground**

This wasn't supposed to happen. Skull wasn't supposed to be hovering over her, looking scared out of his wits, and she certainly wasn't supposed to be dragging him closer, lost in some kind of internal fire. Kimberly had launched herself at him, part curiosity, and part in desire.

She would never have admitted it to anyone, certainly not to her best friends, and not even to herself, but there was always something that intrigued her about the man that stood before her. They had known each other sense preschool, and even then he had been a mystery. While he was naturally clumsy and sometimes slow on the uptake, Kim knew that the Skull that most people saw was an imposter, a cleverly constructed disguise.

He didn't show it much, but she knew that he had great potential if he could simply outgrow the shell he had incased himself in. In the last five minutes she had spent in his presence, Kimberly knew he was well on his way. Life had ups and downs, but somehow she knew that he'd be better later. Like a fine wine, you just had to let him grow up on his own time.

She pulled him closer, tasting his lips on hers. She recalled the times when she had been under potions and spells back in Angel Grove, and she knew, even then, that there was something between them. He loved her, he had told her once upon a time, but now she believed it. And although she didn't now, she was confident it wouldn't be too hard to fall for him.

Kim could feel a slight shudder of his skin every time she touched him, and knew he too was thinking of the past. How many times had she hurt him? How often had she turned him down, blind to the pure affection that he had for her? She opened her eyes, focusing on the present, not the dreaded past. Skull was watching her too, his already dark eyes somehow darkening with lust and shining with life all at the same time. Something about that look made her heart soar, and the blood rush to her cheeks.

So far he had been overly gentlemanly on this experience, his hands propping his upper body away from her, and despite the circumstances, he was barely touching her at all. She pouted a bit, but instead started her own adventure, trailing fingers through his dark hair, over the lines of his face, and down over his chest. Skull gasp quietly as her hands roamed, managing to dislodge the dark leather jacket he had on.

To his credit he shrugged the jacket off and tossed it to the side, giving her a puzzled look. "What-" he started, but Kim placed a finger over his lips, quieting him. Her hands resumed their course, slipping under the fabric of his t-shirt and skimming over his stomach and up to his ribs. Skull was not ripped like her usual type of guy, but right now it did not matter, she was too engrossed in the noises and faces he kept making. A sharp breath when she'd hit the trail of dark hair, following it to the very edge of his jeans. A tiny jump when she'd come a little close to a ticklish spot on his side.

Kimberly had never really been in control, but not that she had the opportunity, she was going to take full advantage. He finally pulled away from her a few moments later; tugging off the shirt she'd been fighting to gain more skin. She felt a little bad, stripping him down like this without any kind of reward for his self-control. He turned to find her unbuttoning her blouse, and then throwing it aside. She noticed his hand quiver at his side, his mouth slightly open. Could he still not believe it?

She reached up then, determined, and unsnagged the clasp on her bra, tossing it after her shirt. Perhaps she should have been a bit ashamed, sitting half-naked in front of a man that hadn't moved to undress her for himself, but instead she felt alive. A thrill was coursing its way through her blood stream, making her long for this, for him to make her world a little brighter. Her childhood self wouldn't have believed it.

Skull still stood at the edge of the bed, shivering every so often. He seemed to be battling with himself. Kim opened her mouth, and then shut it quickly. She wanted to promise that she wouldn't ever hurt him again, but that wasn't something she could swear to, she had stomped on his delicate heart far too many times over the course of their lives.

She turned away, looking down to her knees. Maybe he realized he really didn't want her. Maybe she wasn't worth the risk. Maybe – Her thoughts were suddenly high jacked by the first touch of long warm hands, and soft lips. He had moved like a cat, silent and deadly, capturing her between his body and the fluffy softness of the mattress. Despite his coarse jeans, she knew better than to think he no longer wanted her. She could feel him there, pressed between her thighs, sliding her pink skirt farther up her legs.

Lying beneath Skull was a completely new experience for her, unlike anything she'd done before. He spent a great deal of time studying her, the way she had just moments before, but as if he was storing everything in the depths of his mind. Skull explored every inch of available skin, using tongue, teeth, and lips. Fingers danced through her hair, caressed her neck, and skimmed over her flat stomach. Kim wriggled below him, her breath coming out in ragged breaths as he worked over her tender breasts.

With fumbling fingers, he tried to unlatch her skirt, but found it nearly impossible with just one hand. Skull pulled away from her, much to her displeasure, moving out of the grasp she had on his hair. At last the button came undone, and the zipper pulled down.

Kim slid out of the offending garment, then, sprawled before him in only her damp panties, she caught his eyes in a heated stare. They kept eye contact as one hand slid down over lace and satin of her underwear, teasing the excited flesh. After a moment he let his hand slip past the elastic, causing her breath to hitch and the sudden skin on skin contact.

This was all going so very painfully slow, but she could tell from the uneasiness in his moments that Skull wasn't very experienced in this line of work. He more than made up for it however with his constant persistence.

Something about those tantalizingly slow movements was driving her mad with desire, her whole being quivered under his touch. When he'd bent forward to capture her mouth, Kim had kissed him with abandon, throwing all of her thoughts to the wind.

He left her lips soon after, leaving her breathless. Warm lips traveled over her jaw and farther still as his fingers finally slid past her slick folds and deep inside her. Using his tongue and teeth Skull carved a long wet line from just below her earlobe down to her collar bone, all the while stimulating her heated nether regions. Kim thrust her hips against his hand, wanting more.

He pulled away just moments later, her search for friction exciting him more. Kimberly released his captured hand reluctantly, but the fun was far from over. He removed her last garment with little fanfare, though he was aware enough to stash them in the pocket of his jeans. That obstacle gone, he quickly removed his own pants, kicking his shoes off as we went.

At the last minute he remembered the need for protection, rifled through his old leather wallet, and found the old condom he'd had stashed for some time. Prepared, Skull approached the girl once more. Her dark, hood eyes studied him intently, her body still humming from his attentions.

He entered her soon after, sliding into her tight folds, groaning as the muscles clenched around him, and her legs encircled his waist to draw them closer together. Skull relied mostly of instinct and the pleasant little noises Kimberly was making to set his pace, pumping in and out of her. At one point he'd shifted just enough that he had managed to hit something just right. Whatever it was had the little gymnast writhing beneath him, gasping and moaning.

Skull couldn't last forever, the rhythm of their bodies increasing as he began to reach the peak of his arousal. He shifted his weight again, freeing one hand to snake down the front of her body, thumbing her clit to the time of his thrusts. Kimberly came with a scream, clutching onto him for dear life, nails digging into his back. Her climax was more than enough to finish him off as well, and he'd nearly collapsed on top of her.

They seemed to lie like that for an eternity, half on top of each other, basking in the afterglow. Eventually he had the sense to free her, rolling off to her side. Skull tossed one arm over his eyes to block out the bright sunlight filtering through her thin curtains, and grinning as he felt her head come to rest on his chest and her arms encircling his waist.

Not long after they'd drifted into a sweet slumber, small smiles etched into their faces. Maybe dreams did come true…


	3. Pleasant Surprises

**A.N. Another scene. Set immediately after the Turbo movie. Enjoy. Beware the possibility of OOC-ness.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pleasant Surprises<br>**

The crowd finally dispersed after several rounds of photographs and hand shaking. The local reporters had even pulled Rocky aside to talk about his back injury. Throughout it all, Kim stood with her friends, grinning, just being happy to be home. She hadn't seen Skull though, not since the ride back. Both Bulk and Skull had been sent to the command center knocked out cold to fix the mess Divatox had made.

Kimberly still hadn't mentioned him to her friends, especially not with Tommy around. She hadn't known what to expect when she got home, but she was glad that Tommy had moved on, even though he still seemed upset with her. Kat would make him happier than she ever could have.

Jason too was happy. Trini had come back into town not long before, and after Emily had taken off, they'd hit it off. Billy and Zack were the only ones not back in Angel Grove at the moment from their original team. Though they were missed, the group had grown to twice its size, and they all seemed content with their lot in life.

As her very best friend since kindergarten, Kimberly had hoped to let Trini, and therefore Jason, in on her secret rendezvous before telling anyone else. That had not worked according to plan. Trini had flaked out on them, claiming she was ill. Kim never had told Jason, what with being captured and trying to escape. She had to force herself not to think about her... her what exactly? Whatever Skull was to her now, he had also been a distraction during the whole mission. Concentration had been her dearest friend.

The excitement must have been getting to her, though, she had not felt very well herself. The shouting and cheering had given her a headache early on in the match, but now her head was screaming at her. Kim intended to make her goodbyes and head back to her new apartment, but the moment she started moving, the room started to spin.

"Kim, you all right?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know…" she said quietly, placing a hand on her forehead. What was wrong with her?

"Maybe you should sit down," Kat started, slipping out from under Tommy's arm. "You look pale."

"Okay." Kim tried to walk back to the bleachers just a few steps away. Not one step later and the world went black.

**o.O.o**

Kim opened her eyes sometime later, blinded by the bright sunlight filtering through the room. She surveyed her surroundings; it looked as if she was in a hospital room.

"Kim?" someone asked from her side.

"Oh thank God!" said another.

"What's going on?" she managed to mutter, groaning as she tried to sit up in bed. "Why am I here?"

"Don't get up, Kim," Tommy told her, standing by her side. "You fainted."

She scrunched up her eyebrows. Fainted? She'd fainted before and didn't end up in the hospital.

"You scared us, Kimberly. You just kind of fell over and you wouldn't get back up."

Still puzzled, Kim was eager to see the doctor. To her luck, Dr. Jameson arrived just moments later.

"Kimberly?" she asked. "How are you feeling?"

She thought about that for a minute, taking a full inventory of herself. "Okay, I guess. I don't feel dizzy anymore."

The doctor flipped through her folder, with a grim smile. "Mhm. Yes, well, I think your friends should leave the room for a few moments. Do you have any family with you? Or a boyfriend?"

Kim simply shook her head. Immediately her brain started jumping all over the place. Maybe she had a brain tumor or a rare disease. "No," she answered quietly, "no one's here." She wished that she didn't have to be alone, but her mother was in France and her father up north. Her thoughts settled on Skull, just anyone to hold her hand.

Her friends shuffled out of the room in a disgruntled line. They didn't want to leave any more than she wanted to be alone.

"Have you been under any stress lately, Kimberly?" the doctor asked, pen held over her notes.

She thought of Divatox and the trip to the island, not that she could tell the doctor about any of that. "Not really, no. I just moved back home."

"How about physical activity? You are a gymnast I believe?"

She nodded. "I haven't been on the bar in over a month, though. Would scuba diving count?"

A tiny muscle twitched near Dr. Jameson's mouth, and it looked as if she was trying very hard not to frown.

"Very well. When did your last menstrual cycle take place, and when was the last time you were sexually active?"

Kimberly balked. "What? Why do you need to know that?"

"This might be… difficult to hear, Kimberly, but are you aware that you may be pregnant?"

Stunned, the pair sat in complete silence for several moments. The doctor waited patiently for an answer while Kim rewound her mind and thought back to the afternoon several weeks ago.

"It was just once!" she cried moments later. "We did everything like we were supposed to."

Dr. Jameson didn't seem to believe her, but carried on just the same. "Protection isn't always guaranteed."

"But I might be preg-pregnant?"

"You fainted due to the rising stress levels in your body, aided by the pregnancy stresses. It was partially due to exhaustion and dehydration. However, certain activities are very dangerous to unborn babies; scuba diving is associated with miscarriages in a few cases. To be safe, we need to run some tests, including an ultrasound immediately."

Kimberly was so shocked she didn't know how to react, and she was torn between crying and laughing. "This can't be happening…" she muttered.

"Is there someone you would like to call? The baby's father perhaps?"

Kim laughed at that. She could almost imagine the look on Skull's face if she told him. Her friends were going to be hard enough to deal with. A baby. _Skull's_ baby. It didn't make any sense at all.

"No," she finally decided. No need to get everyone worked up for something that might have resolved itself. That tugged at her heart just a bit. Had she accidently hurt her unborn baby? She was usually so responsible, but she didn't know how easy it would be to forgive herself if she had hurt it. "Not right now."

The doctor nodded. She did not look very surprised by that either. For someone who always strived to be noticed, to be important, Kimberly felt like nothing more than a statistic. The first of her tears started to puddle in her eyes as the doctor continued on, "I'll have someone fetch you whenever we can fit you in. It could be thirty minutes or sometime tomorrow."

Kim nodded absentmindedly, drawing her knees to her chest.

Doctor Jameson left without another word, but the silence didn't last very long. All of her friends returned to her side, Tommy at the front.

"Kim?"

She glanced up a few seconds later, the tears falling easily, rolling down her cheeks. Kimberly was regarded as one of the prettier girls in Angel Grove, but she hated to cry in front of anyone because of her reddened nose, eyes, and cheeks. Only Trini had seen her cry, after that one guy she barely remembered had dumped her at a football game.

She looked right into Tommy's dark eyes, sensing that he was going to take this harder than anyone else. Trini had already taken a seat beside her, one arm wrapped around her back. The other girls moved in closer too, and as she searched the faces around her, she noted the extreme concern in them.

"Kimberly, really, what's wrong?"

Kim returned to those dark eyes, the very same one's she had fallen in love with years ago. "I don't want you to hate me."

"No one is going to hate you," Trini said softly.

"I-I'm pregnant," she said at last, removing her gaze and staring at her blanket covered feet. No one answered her that time, shocked into silence most likely. "I-"

Trini was the first to jump in, stopping her from rambling on. "Oh, Kim… It's okay. Really, it's going to be okay."

The girls seemed to understand more than the boys, though that was kind of expected. Even Adam, who was always impossibly sweet and nice, seemed a little out of it. Jason and Rocky shared a look of some sort, before Jason turned to her and smiled. "Stuff like this happens. But Trini's right, it's going to be fine." The two others at his side smiled in agreement, although Adam still seemed concerned.

Tommy, as she had expected, was staring at her. Kim could feel his heated gaze on her, although she could not meet his eyes. Instead she looked to Kat, who had reached out tentatively to touch Tommy's arm. He jumped at the contact, and it drew her gaze upwards.

"Who?" he finally asked. The dreaded question the others were too polite to bring up at the moment.

"Tommy… Please, not right now."

"Who?" he repeated a bit firmer, shrugging off Kat's hand.

Kim knew she could not escape. She had nowhere to go, and it would come out eventually. Moving back to Angel Grove was to help her explore something new and enticing, not to sweep this romance under the rug when things got rough. With a last strengthening breath, she answered that question, and felt more than saw, everyone recoil. Even Trini.

"Skull," she answered. "It's Skull's baby." There. It was out, and the impossible weight on her shoulders was lifted ever so slightly.

No one said anything reassuring this time, however. It was strange and hard to wrap your head around, Kimberly knew that, mostly because she was adjusting with them.

"Skull?" Tommy asked, but the disbelief in his tone was fading fast. "You and Skull?"

The disgust and anger dripping from his whole being hurt more than it should have, and she realized a moment too late that he had not gotten completely over their relationship, and had taken her news to fill in holes in the past.

"No, Tommy, it's not like that. Really."

But it was no use. He had had enough. Tommy stalked through the group, pulled open the door, and slammed it behind him. And with him, Kim knew for certain, he had taken with him every chance of them ever regaining their friendship.

Kat followed him out, barely looking at any of the others, but concern was plainly etched over her features.

The others were soon to follow, none of them quite sure how to take everything that had happened. Most had a few kind words to share with her, others said nothing at all.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, Kim?" Trini asked, ignoring Jason as he stood awkwardly behind her.

Kimberly nodded, five minutes before she wanted anyone to be there, now she would have rather been alone. "Don't tell him, Trini. Please."

"I won't. Call me, okay?"

Kim nodded again, pulling her pillow from behind her and cuddling it to her chest. "I'll be okay," she said softly, although she really didn't believe that.

"Of course."

At last they left, leaving the room completely empty. Kim sighed, fresh tears leaking onto the pillow, but her peace did not last. Not ten minutes into her solitude, a couple of nurses with a gurney appeared to take her for an ultrasound.

The day had been heading to a lovely ending, until the chaos had started up again, but several hours later as she sat on her uncomfortable hospital bed, running her fingers over the grainy black blob that was her baby, her perfectly healthy baby, and dialing the now familiar number on her room phone, a sweet sense of peace filled her, and at last, she believed, things really might just be okay.

She listened to the ringing over the phone for several seconds before someone finally picked up. A bright smile split her face. "Skull? Hey… Are you busy?" she asked. "No? Good. I was just wondering if you'd come visit me… I'm at the hospital though…" She laughed then, listening to his concerned squawk over the phone. "No, I'm all right. Yeah, really. I just need to see you."

He promised to be there soon, and she hung up, still smiling. She had mused earlier about how he was going to take this news, but, now, Kimberly felt she could use another good laugh.


	4. Pleasant Surprises Part II

**Pleasant Surprises Part II**

Ten minutes after hanging up the phone, a knock sounded on her door. The nurse popped her head into the room, and asked, "Are you sure you called the right boy, sweetie?"

Kim smiled at the kind older lady that had been in and out of her room since this afternoon. "I'm sure. Let him in, please, Nancy."

The older lady shook her head slightly, but pulled the door open for Skull. Visiting hours were very nearly over, and Kim was not sure if she could have waited to see him until the next day. He stepped in the room looking a little more like he always had. Off duty, he had drug the old leather and chains back out of some dark recess, but even in his usually questionable style, Kimberly had never felt so happy to see him.

"Skull!" she said happily, damning the tubes and wires that kept her stationed at the bed.

He gave her his goofiest of grins, stepping around the nurse and approaching her bed. Nancy left then, closing the door as quietly as possible.

"Why are you here?" he asked, motioning to the room.

She looked away. "I… Well, I kind of had an accident. I fainted at the karate match today." Before he had a chance to say anything, she pulled him closer, making him sit on the edge of her bed. "I'm okay, Skull, really," she reassured him, rubbing her thumbs against his arm where she had grabbed him. "I have a surprise… but I don't know how you'll take it. Don't freak out, okay?"

He nodded, watching her as she pulled out the pictures she had stashed under her pillow. Kimberly knew better than to actually expect him to stay perfectly calm. The day Skull didn't freak out about something like this would be the day Alpha took over the world.

Kim made an effort to study Skull quickly, noticing the nervous hand playing with the chain that was lying over one thigh, but his eyes were focused on the stack of images in her hand.

"I told you I was moving back home… And I did, but now I have another reason to be back here." Kim held out the pictures she had, though she assumed he wouldn't know what to make of them. "I don't know how it happened, but, back in France…"

Skull studied the black and white pictures, before looking back up at her.

"I got pregnant," Kim whispered. It was surprising how much easier it was to tell him. "This…" she added, reaching around his arm and circling the back spot, "is our baby."

Kimberly backed away slightly, waiting on his reaction. Skull's eyes snapped towards her, questioning her, but he said nothing. Leaning back against the raised head of the bed, Kim smiled softly at him, her hands resting gently over the spot where the little one was resting.

Drawn back to the images, much as she had been earlier, Skull completely zoned out.

One moment he was hyperventilating, staring at the picture and absolutely nothing at the same time, and the next moment he was covering her lips with his own, pulling her so close it probably should have hurt. But right then nothing mattered at all, not pain, not the future, nothing but this, _them._

She was crying again, she could feel the wet drops on her cheeks, but she couldn't care less. They broke apart then, and Skull caught her eyes with his own. "I love you," he said, just loud enough that she could hear it.

She gave a watery smile. "I know, Skull." Kim reached out; eyes still locked on his, and cup his face with one hand, sliding her fingers into his dark hair. "I think- I think I love you too." A bright blush had worked its way over her cheeks as she said those few words, but as lips and tongue and teeth collided a few breaths later, the world was, once more, wiped completely clean.

Nancy popped her head in as visiting hours came to an end, quietly opening the door. Despite her earlier impression, she smiled softly at the pair wrapped up snuggly on the tiny bed, already asleep. The nurse backed out of the room silently, letting the young couple have their moment for a while longer.


	5. Set Straight

**A.N. Set directly after Turbo's "Stitch Witchery."**

**Set Straight**

The past few months had been crazy. A normal job had seemly ruined his life; he'd managed to knock up his high school crush, an evil space alien had turned him into a monkey, and _then_ he had been turned invisible by yet another alien. His life was just going so smoothly.

Not too long after they'd become visible once more, both Bulk and Skull disappeared to their place to change out of the ridiculous garb Lt. Stone had dressed them in. had the circumstances been any different, he might have had time to appreciate that unlike the first time they'd been changed, their clothes had stayed firmly in place.

Instead he had taken off, leaving Bulk behind while he went searching for Kimberly. Her apartment was empty, and she wasn't with any of her friends that he could think of right off, but that didn't faze him. Skull was determined to locate her, even if she wanted nothing to do with him at all.

After nearly three hours of sweeping most of Angel Grove, he spotted her, walking up a lonely sidewalk, a bag on one shoulder, and a bottle of water in her opposite hand.

"Kim…" he called out.

"Huh?" she asked, turning around to face her caller. "You?" she growled in disgust. "Go away Skull. I don't want to see you."

"But-"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! Leave me alone!" She looked impossibly small, dwarfed by her extended stomach. What had he done?

"I-" What could he say to make her feel better? She didn't want to hear his crap. Hell, she probably thought he'd tucked tail and ran for Mexico or something. Kim didn't waste any more time on him, with a sharp turn she waddled off in the opposite direction. He couldn't let her go, not now, not like this.

"Wait! Kim!" Skull shouted, jogging after her, not a hard feat with a very pregnant girl. "Listen to me!"

"Divatox," he gasped. "She turned us into monkeys!" Kim glared at him. "Really! We've been staying at the Juice Bar with Lt. Stone!"

That gave her some pause, but she still didn't seem to believe him. Kim had seen them there though, half a dozen times. "We tried to get someone to help… No one could understand us, you know?" Her gaze softened ever so slightly, but it was a start. Only in Angel Grove. "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear."

For a while they stood there in silence, Skull studying his boots, and Kim searching him. "Monkeys?" she finally asked, sounding bewildered. "Lt. Stone's _monkeys_?"

He nodded silently, not trusting his words to be beneficial. This wasn't going anywhere, he thought. Then, out of nowhere, Kim launched herself at him, pulling them as close together as possible, barring her baby bump.

"Don't ever do that again!" she half sobbed into his chest as he awkwardly patted her back. "I-I missed you."

"I missed you too," he agreed. He didn't know how, or when, but someday he would have to make this up to her.


	6. Lunch Time for Two Or Three

**A.N. OMG I am **_**such**_** a Skulerly shipper. I recently started re-watching all of the PR episodes (THANK YOU NETFLIX), and, after learning of the existence of Spike, I've been jumping up and down to get something out about the three of them! I'm also co-creating a new PR series with my best friend, but I don't know where we will be posting that at the moment. Lol.**

**This takes place in either **_**very**_** late Turbo or early-ish In Space. This is based on the assumption that Spike is 14 as of Samurai, and was conceived at the end of Zeo when Bulk and Skull went to Paris. Kim would have been pregnant in the Turbo Movie, but not enough to know/be showing. :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunch for Two… or Three<strong>_

He'd been given a simple task: feed the baby. Somehow that was not going so well. The boy sat in his high chair, food dripping from his chin, and his hair.

Skull scowled at the grinning kid, his own chin resting on the tray, the jar of food in one hand and a plastic spoon in the other. He tried once more, making the funny faces and babbling like Kim did. The baby moved out of the way, smacking the spoon and sending it clattering into the tray. Banana flavored goop splashing the once clean chair.

"Spike…" he groaned, calling the boy by the nickname, no matter much it bothered his mother.

Spike giggled, smacking the sticky surface. Again and again they fought, wasting more than half the jar, and the contents covering everything within three square feet. Skull smacked his own hand over his face, claiming defeat, but that only served to smear the yellow mush down his face. Spike laughed harder still.

Skull slouched back into his chair, the start of a smile curling his lips. Within moments he was laughing too.

That was how she found them, Kim returned just moments later, slipping into the kitchen silently. She leaned against the door frame, hugging her bag a groceries to her chest. She watched as the two laughed at each other for a bit before going to fetch a wash cloth.

Armed with her damp weapon, Kimberly approached the pair, grinning as their eyes lit up in her presence. She wiped down her messy child first, then his chair, careful to get to all of the impossible places he could get food, including one of his feet. Kim gave him a tiny kiss on his newly clean nose before turning on his father.

Skull was covered in just as much, if not more. She thought about asking what had happened, but after several months of being together, and years of school, Kimberly had a fair idea of the cause.

She moved towards him slowly, their eyes locked. Seating herself neatly in his lap, she made to rake a finger down his nose, the towel abandoned in her own lap. Careful not to drop any of the substance, Kim scooped it into her month, rolling her tongue over the creases of her finger, before extracting the digit with a small pop.

Behind them the baby was making a racket, beating the spoon on the plastic tray, but he was content, and Kim was set on playing this little game.

Leaning forward, Kimberly flicked her tongue over his chin, cleaning up the sweet goo that rest there, Skull sucked in a breath, sitting very still beneath her, hands clenched tightly around the material of his pants.

That spot down, Kim traveled upwards, capturing his lips with her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck on their own accord and she grinned against him as her fingers encountered more of the goop. But just as Skull decided to play along the baby screamed.

Disappointed, Kim pulled herself away, feeling his reluctant fingers loosening the grasp on her hip. "Maybe next time…" she sighed, handing him the wet cloth before sliding off his lap, and turning to the little boy.

Spike had apparently thrown his spoon to the floor. "Oh, Felix," she murmured, scooping him out of the chair. "Shh…"

After a few moments the baby quieted, making soft noises as he played with a lock of her hair. Kimberly grinned at her boys before asking, "How about some lunch?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. And yes, that would be banana flavored Burble baby food coating everything. Lol. Baby Ernie on the jar and all! (Spike's name is also really Felix… 'cause I'm lazy like that.) <strong>


	7. Dance

**A.N. Another little idea that popped into my head. Short, I know. Set to Kathy Fisher's All to Myself, the song Kim and Skull dance to in The Potion Notion, better known as the best episode EVAR. Lmao.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dance<strong>

Kim looked at her husband strangely as the next song came on, half of the kids on the dance floor had disappeared the moment the soft song had started, and the other half had grabbed up their date. She wasn't remotely interested in what the _kids_ were doing though. Skull was grinning at her, and it took several more breaths before her brain caught up.

This was their song. The first song they'd ever danced to, long before getting married, before the kids, before she had even kissed him. It amazed her that he remembered something from so far back, it had been two decades since the last time she'd heard this number, clutching on him as they spun through the others with surprising skill.

She had never admitted it, but he'd taken her breath away that night, and this might never have occurred had she not offered him that dance. Kim smiled back at him, taking his hand in hers, and suddenly they were back in junior year, just kids.

The crowd of teenagers was cat calling, whistling out to them. Except their own son, who groaned loudly as they twirled about. When the song finally came to an end, they were the last pair to separate, and Kim thanked him the way she should have at seventeen, rising up on her toes and kissing him.

They broke apart quickly, they were chaperones after all, but in that moment, nothing else had ever felt so right.


End file.
